masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Klackon Swordsmen
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = Large Shield }} Klackon Swordsmen are a type of Normal Unit that can be recruited in Klackon Towns containing at least a Barracks and a Smithy. Swordsmen are a basic combat unit available to all Races. They are better defended against Ranged Attacks than other low-tier units, but generally don't pose much of a threat to more advanced units. They can become somewhat stronger through though. Klackon Swordsmen have a Construction Cost of , and require an Upkeep Cost of and to maintain. Failure to pay these costs will result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description Klackon Swordsmen are a group of bipedal insect-like creatures. They have thick, dark-colored carapaces covering their bodies, forming a natural armor plating that is as strong as steel. They each carry a sword for up-close-and-personal combat, and a large blue buckler which protects them from enemy arrows and other ranged attacks. Klackon Swordsmen are a , containing up to soldiers. Attack Properties Klackon Swordsmen possess a Melee Attack that will initially only be threatening to other low-tier Normal Units. They have an Attack Strength of , which yields an average "raw" output of per Swordsman. While this can be decent against lighter armor, it's still not quite enough to consistently hurt well-protected opponents. Klackon Swordsmen do get better with though, both in strength and accuracy. At the level, the maximum normally attainable, their attacks will do over twice this much - points of "raw" , on average, per Swordsman. Defensive Properties Klackon Swordsmen are fairly well armored, possessing a Defense score of . They can deflect about points from Conventional Damage attacks, on average. Like all Swordsmen, they also carry Large Shields, which grant an extra against all types of Conventional Damage that is delivered at a range. This brings their average reduction up to a respectable against , , and , as well as , , the hidden Conventional component of most Gaze Attacks, and all spells and effects that deal Conventional Damage, including Area Damage. As with most common foot soldiers though, each Klackon Swordsman has only . In other words, each point of inflicted on this unit will kill off one of its . Their Resistance score is not impressive either. Even with their racial bonus, they only have - barely enough for a fair chance at avoiding even the weakest Unit Curses and other ill effects. , , and even improve with however. Other Properties Klackon Swordsmen move at a slow , and can only traverse land tiles. The unit has no special movement properties. Basic Strategy Klackon Swordsmen are a step up from the basic Klackon Spearmen. Stronger on the attack, and better defended against spells and ranged opponents, they can serve as a decent main-line unit in the early stages of the campaign. The Barracks and Smithy required to recruit them are typically cheap enough to build in every Town, especially since the latter is also needed for some of the economical Town Buildings, and is likely to be constructed sooner rather than later. Because of their defensive advantage, Swordsmen are often a better choice than Spearmen for garrisoning frontier Settlements and contested areas. However, it should be noted that unlike Spearmen, they also cost to maintain in addition to , and their lower count makes enhancements effects slightly less pronounced for them. Ability Overview Large Shield * This unit receives a Defense bonus of against all types of Conventional Damage delivered at range - including all Ranged Attacks, short-range attacks, and . Experience Table The following table illustrates how Klackon Swordsmen improve with Experience. Any properties that are not listed here are not affected by in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both Warlord and must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of "raw" that each in a Klackon Swordsmen unit will deliver based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to approximate the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition Klackon Swordsmen may be recruited in any Klackon Town that has both a Barracks and a Smithy already built. The Construction Cost of this unit is . Klackon Swordsmen may also appear as Mercenaries, provided that the player has a presence on Arcanus. In this case, they cost between to to hire per unit, based on their - or half that much for Charismatic Wizards. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:Klackons Category:Swordsmen